User talk:Hisagi9
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:UnknownCaptains.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 04:48, July 25, 2010 Unknown Captains Hey, unfortunately. The unknown captains page will most likely be deleted. This is because it goes against Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style, specifically the part on the creation of a new character page. The unknown captains were background characters who had no lines and played no part in the story except for being mentioned. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Kido Page. It was removed for multiple reasons one, the picture is not of good quality, it is not correctly placed on the article page and we do not put movie pics on the articles. Movies, video games and any other media not manga or anime are only to be placed in the appearance in other media sections. The faction pages dont have those, so unless you have a high quality image from the anime or manga they do not belong on the article pages. Also you have to be sure of the pic your placing being correct to what your illustrating. If you have questions or issues please refer to a member of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Ask Tinni to see if she can find any good kido member related pics. Her stuff is usually of high quality and she can usually find the stuff most people cant.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I found you some images of the Kido Corp. Two from the Rukia's execution and one of them the Kido Corp is opening the Senkaimon for Orihime. I don't know if they are higher quality to what you had uploaded. I certainly hope so. I'll leave it to you to work the images into the article. Let me know if you need any more help. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but there were so many issues with that page that I decided to do some referencing and restructuring, so ended up adding some of the pictures myself. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Correction force Yep, the people guarding Rukia were the Correction Force. The are Onmitsukidō. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Guard Yes, I know who are you talking about but we actually aren't sure who or what they are. Those guards turned up again in the Diamond Dust rebellion and were implied to be from Squad 1 and assigned to put Squad 10 under house arrest and take their Zanpakutos. They turned-up again in the Zanpakuto unknown tales as being the three Shinigami who sold out Kōga Kuchiki and I think they were also in New captain Amagai arc. But my memory of fillers is faulty at best. Point is that we really don't know who these shinigami are. Maybe they are Squad 1, maybe they are not. But Shinigami wearing white no sleeved haori do turn-up from time to time in fillers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Stick it in the episode article for now I think, The_Avengers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Something Interesting That is speculation until it is confirmed. The translation corner is working on that page right now though Adam says it is really giving him some trouble. Just wait it out and we will see--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC)